The End of the World
by Lyla Hayden
Summary: A drabble where Harry talks about his relationship with Draco after the rough break-up between the blonde and Blaise. HPDM Slash with implied DMBZ Slash.


Title: "The End of the World"

Author: Lyla Hayden

Rating: PG (OMG! Lyla wrote a clean story! It's the end of the world! Run for it! xD Ha...I made a pun...)

Word Count: 831

Synopsis: A drabble where Harry talks about his relationship with Draco after the rough break-up between the blonde and Blaise. HPDM Slash with implied DMBZ Slash.

A/N: o.o Uhm…This is my first story for quite some time, huh:Sweatdrop: Gomen…I've been really busy lately and when I wasn't busy, I had school or work. Hence, the poor writing ability and the rating. Can you believe it? Lyla wrote a clean story… :Blink: Well, it has slash, but that's it. That's why it's rated PG. To all those who want the naughty stuff, look for more updates soon. :Grin: I am planning on staying up all night until I pass out. Maaah…I'm weird. But at least you get stories, right? Oh, no flames! This is unbeta'd.

Drabble:

I was doing the unthinkable…Me, a Griffindor, was sitting at the Slytherin dinning table. Not only that; but I am a boy, sitting with my boyfriend. If that was all, it wouldn't be all that bad, really. This last part will top everything with a nice, plump cherry. I, the Griffindor Golden Boy, Harry Boy-Who-Lived Potter, was dating the one and only Ice Prince, King of Slytherin, Draco Son-of-a-Death-Eater Malfoy.

That put a spin on my world. Thing is, I like him. Not like, really; more like love. Yes, I am gay and openly admit my love towards my one true enemy, who is male. Love is love. Gender shouldn't, and doesn't matter.

The only problem with our relationship is that he doesn't even like me, at least not in the way he should like me when asking me out. We were friends, and now…Well, we're only more then friends on the outside. You can't get that close to someone who doesn't really care about you the same way you do.

If you really love someone, it doesn't matter if you can't marry or date them. All that matters is seeing their happy face. Thing with Draco is, he doesn't have a happy face; he has eyes that shimmer when he is in a good mood, eyes that glow when he's happy. What I really want is for them to radiate with that same brightness.

Draco places his hand over mine, but I know it's only for show. 'Keep up the façade,' I think to myself as I smile and squeeze his hand in return. Our first day 'going out' was the first day that I saw the Great Hall dead silent with the exception of nibbling on food.

But this is all a ruse. I know it, although he doesn't think I do. Of course, it doesn't stop me from kissing him goodnight after our study sessions. I keep up my mask of being happy, or at least content, all the time, no matter who it is I'm with. I smile, and I even laugh when _he_ is there.

Normal people wouldn't be able to be so friendly with anyone who did what this boy did, or what this boy was to the one they love. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Seventh-year, friend and ex-boyfriend of Draco Malfoy.

Blaise used Draco for, you guessed it; sex. Once he figured out that Draco didn't want that, he broke it off. That crushed Draco. I guess since I was closest to him, he went to me for help. I said that I loved him and would do whatever would make him happy.

I knew I was being used, but I didn't care. It's enough just to watch him. By letting him use me, I can stay with him and help him shine again. A hand fell onto my shoulder jolting me out of my thoughts and I looked up at Blaise's frowning face. "Can I talk to you for a second, Potter?"

I nodded and pushed myself up from the table. Draco moved to follow, but I just smiled and shook my head. Outside the double-doors of the Great Hall, Blaise turned to face me, a dark fire dancing within his eyes. "What do you think you're doing with Draco?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head off to one side.

"You think you're worthy of him? You think you're better than I am? If I asked him to get back together with me, he'd drop you in a heartbeat!" A soft smile crossed my face and I just smiled at the angry boy in front of me.

"I know."

"He's just using you!"

"I know he is."

"Then why the fuck did you agree to go out with him?"

My gaze fell towards the floor. "Because I want to be with him. It doesn't really matter to me if I'm being used. If he's the one doing it, he can do whatever he wants. Sure, it hurts, but at least I have a chance of making him happy, whether he's with me or with someone else." Blaise just stared at me, perhaps because of my utter stupidity in such a situation.

But then again, love cannot be helped. I'm in love and nothing anyone says can change that fact. Even if Draco leaves me, I'll still love him. "Even if he destroys the world, I'll stay at his side with a smile on my face. I love him and love is eternal. If it would make him happy to be with someone else, I have no right to stop him." I lifted my gaze and smiled at the perplexed boy before me.

"Can you say the same?" And with that last phrase, I walked back into the Great Hall and took my seat beside the boy I love. Whenever I was asked about what was said that time to make Blaise back off, I would always say the same thing.

"The end of the world."

End-


End file.
